


200 Degrees

by clownchronicles



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is a sweetheart, Deaky is an angel as always, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Freddie is so done, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownchronicles/pseuds/clownchronicles
Summary: Brian scoffed at the two, rolling his eyes from behind his cup before turning back to the younger man next to him. “So?”“So what?” Roger asked dumbly.Rolling his eyes again, “Do you want me to help take care of you?“Oh. Right. Well, I wouldn’t want to be a bother and take up all your time - ”“Nonsense, I don’t mind.” He smiled.“But - ”“Rog.”A sigh passed his lips. “Really? Are you absolutely sure?””For the love of god, just say yes and let the man help you!” Freddie shouted from where he had previously been whispering sweet things in John’s ear. Quite a change in moods.ORRoger gets sick with the flu and Brian offers to help take care of him. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Before he had even opened his eyes, Roger could tell today wasn’t going to be a good day. There was this dull ache in his head and he could only imagine how it would feel when he opened his eyes to the blinding sunlight he could feel shining into the room. Not to mention that his body hurt. _Badly_. Letting out a small groan, he slowly peeled open his eyes, immediately regretting that decision as he was nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring into the room, the pain in his head growing increasingly stronger.

He shifted around, moving to sit up in his bed and winced at how his muscles aches from the movement. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes to somehow ease the tension in them. He felt like shit. Trying to recall what he had done the day before to cause him to feel like absolute rubbish, his mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon when he had been fooling around outside with Freddie and John, the three of them excited about the fresh snow that had fallen all throughout London. He remembered hearing a voice from the doorway of the flat, scolding Roger about needing to put on a coat.

“It’s less than 20 degrees outside, you’re gonna freeze out there. And then you’ll get sick.” Brian had called out to him, to which Roger replied with a scoff and a snarky, “I’ll be fine, stop your worrying.”

Yeah, Roger was definitely not fine. 

Letting out another groan, he rolled himself out of bed and slowly stood up on wobbly legs. It was too hot in here. Walking over towards his bedroom door and walking out, he made his way down the hall and into the small kitchen of the flat. The others were already awake, with John at the stove making breakfast and Freddie sitting down at the table with a cup of tea in his hand. Brian was sat next to him, a newspaper in his hand and he glanced up when he heard the blond stumble into the room. 

“Look who’s finally awake.” The curly haired male announced, to which John gave a quick glance of acknowledgement over in his direction and Freddie set down his tea and stood up. “There you are darling! We were worried we would have to - oh dear, what’s wrong?” He paused, noticing the flush on the blond’s face and how he had hunched over slightly from where he stood, looking as if he were in pain.

“Feel like shit.” Roger grumbled out, moving to take a seat down at the table next to the others.

“You look like shit.” Brian responded, setting his paper down to glance over Roger’s appearance. “I told you going outside without a jacket was a bad idea.” 

“Wanker.” Roger scowled as he gave him the finger in response, letting out a huff as he reached a hand up to cradle his head. The pounding in his head seemed like it wasn’t going to go away any time soon. 

“Maybe you’ll feel better with some food in you, darling.” Freddie stated as John came over with a tray of fresh biscuits, setting one down on everyone’s plates. “Think you can manage to stomach something?”

“I’ll try.” Roger lazily shrugged as he poked at his food, the thought of eating not seeming appealing at the moment if his stomach had anything to say about it. “It’s just a cold, I’m sure.”

“Jesus Roggie, you’re so hot.” John murmured softly, pressing his hand gently to Roger’s warm forehead. “It might be the flu.”

At that, Freddie reached out to feel Roger’s forehead as well, frowning at how feverish his skin felt. “I think you might be right, Deaky. He’s burning up.”

He definitely had a fever, a high one, he could tell by the way everything felt too hot and too cold at the same time. He felt sudden chills run through his body and he let out a shudder, his skin feeling prickly. He wanted to cry, he hated being sick. It always made him feel weak, the thought of his body betraying him. He should’ve fucking listened to Brian.

“Should we take him to the hospital?”

“No.” Roger snapped his head up, sandy blond hair falling in front of his face as he shook his head. “No way. No. I’m not going.” 

Deaky pursed his lips and Freddie laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Roger, dear, you’re sick. And frankly, I don’t want the rest of us getting sick as well.” _What a nightmare that would be._

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Roger stated matter - of - factly, to which the others let out quiet snorts of amusement at the words. “I could!” He huffed, sending them all individual glares. “Piss off, all of you.”

“I could take care of you.” Brian piped up, glancing up from his cup of tea. Roger had nearly forgotten he had been sitting there, he had barely spoken ten words.

“Now that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Freddie hummed, as though he were thinking it over. “Brian is probably the best option out of the three of us to take care of you. That way me and John can have time together. Alone. Isn’t that right, darling?” He wrapped his arm around the brunette and planted a kiss to his cheek, the other blushing at the actions while mumbling out a soft, “Sure, Fred.”

Brian scoffed at the two, rolling his eyes from behind his cup before turning back to the younger man next to him. “So?”

“So what?” Roger asked dumbly.

Rolling his eyes again, “Do you want me to help take care of you?

“Oh. Right. Well, I wouldn’t want to be a bother and take up all your time - ”

“Nonsense, I don’t mind.” He smiled.

“But - ”

“Rog.”

A sigh passed his lips. “Really? Are you absolutely sure?”

”For the love of god, just say _yes_ and let the man help you!” Freddie shouted from where he had previously been whispering sweet things in John’s ear. Quite a change in moods.   
  
Roger winced at the yelling and sighed, giving Brian a nod. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks Bri.” He gave a small smile which the other man immediately returned. It made something flutter inside of the blond, though that could’ve just been the nausea. Face falling when when he felt his stomach begin to churn, he gave a quick nod towards the bathroom and stood up. “Be right back.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter two ! sorry , this was finished a few days than i intended but i got really busy and distracted over the last few days . but here we are now !

Later that day, after Roger had finished throwing up profusely, the others forced him to go back to his room with a bottle of water and a box of tissues, telling him he needed to get as much rest as possible. Brian said he would come by his room later and check in on him to see how he would be feeling. Roger had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up later on that evening, the pounding in his head hadn’t let up and he still felt an annoying ache all throughout his body. His eyes were bleary and unfocused as he opened them, and his mind still foggy from the sleep, but he was able to hear the soft knock at his bedroom door which was followed by an even softer, “Rog?” He immediately recognized the voice as Brian’s.   
  
“Yeah, come in Bri.” He called out, voice raspy from sleep and sickness. 

Brian slowly pushed the door open and walked inside, a mug in one of his hands and a bowl in his other. He set both of them down on Roger’s nightstand and then turned to the blond. Something by the looks of pity was written on his face. 

“I uh, I brought you some tea. And some soup. In case you were hungry or something.”

Roger gave a small smile and moved to sit up against the headboard, his stomach churning as he did so. “I’m not really.” 

“You should keep some food in your stomach, you’ll need the energy if you wanna get better.”

Roger playfully rolled his eyes. “Mhm. Thanks doc.”   
  
“You should already know this. Aren’t you the one majoring in biology?”

Roger snorted as he reached over to grab his cup of tea, taking a sip before resting his hands in his lap. “Yeah. But I really don’t know shit.” 

Now it was Brian who rolled his eyes. “I doubt that completely.” He leaned against Roger’s small dresser that was faced opposite to the bed. “You may act stupid a lot, and I mean a _lot_ \- ”

Roger glared. 

“ - _but_ besides that, you’re not a total blond. You’re one of the smartest people I know, Rog.”

Roger didn’t understand why those words were making his stomach and chest flutter. Or why there was heat that was rising to his cheeks and seeming to spread throughout his whole body. Maybe it was the fever. It was probably just the fever. 

“You sure know what to say to make a guy feel special.” 

Brian shrugged and ducked his head down sheepishly. Roger shouldn’t have found it as adorable as he did.   
  
He must’ve spaced out because next thing he knew, he heard Brian clear his throat and saw him awkwardly push his hair out of his face. 

“You should eat your soup before it gets cold.”

Roger glanced towards the bowl of soup sitting on the nightstand next to his bed and internally groaned at the thought of having to shove that entire bowl of food down his throat. It seemed like too much _work_.

And then an idea popped into his head.

”Brian,” he started, staring up at the older man with wide eyes. “I’m not so sure I could finish this entire bowl on own..”

Brian squinted slightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced between Roger and the bowl. “What are you implying?”

“Would you feed me?” The blond asked, flashing his best puppy dog eyes at the other male.

“You - You want me to _feed_ you? You’re not three, Roger.”

“No, but I am sick! Very sick. And I thought you said you wanted to take care of me. That it was no problem. That you would do anything I needed!”

“Yeah, but - ”

“Are you really going to deny a _sick_ person help?” He pouted. “Are you that horrible? And to think I was trusting you with my well-being - ”

“Bloody hell, you act as if you’re dying of cancer.” Nevertheless, Brian walked over towards the bed and sat down, moving to take the bowl in his hands. “You’ve been spending too much time with Fred.” 

“I know. But what I said worked, did it not?”

“Yeah yeah, but don’t expect this princess treatment when you get better. Now open up.”

Roger simply grinned and obeyed, opening his mouth as Brian held up a spoonful of the chicken flavored substance, gently lifting the spoon into his mouth. He couldn’t really taste it, the lack of tastebuds stealing away the taste of any food. He swallowed it down anyway and accepted the next spoonful, his eyes locked on the other’s as he did so.

Something about sitting here, in bed, with Brian feeding him, turned on a switch in Roger. Everything about it just felt so.. nice. And gentle. But everything was gentle when it came to Brian. The other man was careful with everything he did, always calculating every move he made with absolutely anything he did. Whether it be writing down notes for a class, writing down lyrics for a new song, or playing his guitar - everything was done in such a careful and meticulous way and it really made Roger realize what a stark contrast the two of them were.

While the curly haired man was neat and careful, the blond was messy and always rushing. His handwriting always appeared sloppy and his notes were always disorganized. If not lost. It made him slightly self conscious about how irresponsible he always seemed next to Brian, and the taller man must’ve sometimes noticed it because he always offered to help Roger organize his things or help him take notes. Roger always waved him off and told him it was how he worked best. But he deeply appreciated the other for simply caring (not that he would ever voice that out loud).

He must’ve spaced out again, because this time he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and heard a soft, “Rog?” bringing him back into reality.

“Hmm? Yeah, sorry what?”

“There you are. Seems I lost you there for a second.” Brian chuckled, absentmindedly twirling the spoon around in the bowl.

“Sorry, I just.. I don’t know. Got distracted, I guess.”

“Is something on your mind?”

“Not really? I just - I don’t know.” A small lie.

“Right. I get it. I guess your brain’s a bit foggier than usual at the moment.”   
  
Roger didn’t care to give anything other than a tired shrug. He let out a yawn as a wave of tiredness suddenly washed over him and that familiar nauseous feeling settled in his stomach once again.

Brian seemed to take notice and smiled gently. “You look tired. Do you want any more of this soup? Or do you just wanna get some sleep?” 

Yawning again, Roger nodded, his eyelids feeling like they weighed tons. “I think I’m just gonna get some sleep, ‘m not feeling like eating anymore.”

Brian nodded and gave Roger’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before moving to stand. He hadn’t even noticed that the hand had been there the whole time. “I think that’s a good idea. If you need anything, let me know. Alright?”

“Alright.” Roger murmured, moving to burrow himself into the covers.   
  
Making his way towards the bedroom door, Brian has nearly stepped out into the hallway before stopping in his tracks as he heard the blond’s soft voice call out to him. 

“Bri?”

He turned on his heel, leaning into the doorway. “Yeah?”

“Could you..” Roger awkwardly picked at his comforter with his fingernails, avoiding the taller man’s eyes. “Could you possibly.. stay tonight? In here? With me?” He wasn’t even sure the other had heard it, Roger could barely hear himself as he asked the question, but he must have because within the next two seconds, Brian was closing the door and making his way back over to the bed.

“I’m here to help you with whatever you need.”

He flashed a smile that Roger couldn’t help but return as he watched the brunette gently settle himself in the bed next to him, careful not to move too much so he wouldn’t risk jostling the other around.

“I’m definitely taking advantage of it. You have no idea how needy I’m gonna be.” 

Brian huffed out a laugh. “I think I have some idea.” 

Roger couldn’t help but laugh as well as he moved to settle on his side, feeling the warmth from Brian’s chest press against his back. 

“Fuck off. But no, really. Thank you. I really appreciate you helping me, I know how difficult I can be. Especially when I’m sick. I can be a real bastard sometimes. Thanks for putting up with me.” 

He felt Brian’s arm gently wrap around his waist and he let himself lean into the touch, ignoring how his heart did that damn fluttering once again.

“‘Course, anything for you Roggie. You’re my best mate. Don’t tell Freddie and John I said that. Specifically Fred, he might kill me. Now get some sleep, you’ve got a lot of resting up you need to do.” Brian murmured softly, his voice laced with sleepy drowsiness. 

Roger let out a breathy chuckle at the joke and let the warmth he felt from the nickname and the protective arm around his waist lull him into a peaceful sleep, Brian following short not long after. They could deal with this all tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is , hopefully , when things will pick up a little bit more (;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start picking up a bit in this chapter , hope ya’ll are ready for some actionnnn

The next morning, Roger was awoken by the upsetting churning in his stomach and groaned quietly to himself. It was too early for this. Moving to sit up, he paused when he felt the unfamiliar weight on his waist and slowly looked over his shoulder, finding Brian’s long figure sleeping peacefully next to him. The events from last night flooded back into his mind and it all made him smile softly as he registered that the unfamiliar weight was Brian’s arm. And that was before he remembered the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

“Shit..” He breathed, turning back around and gently untangling himself from Brian as he tried his best not to wake the other. The movements seemed to make his stomach more upset and he quickly stood up and made his way towards his small bathroom.

“Mhm, Rog..?” Brian mumbled out tiredly, having been jostled away by the sudden movements and the absence of the warm presence that had been pressed against him. 

The blond didn’t have time to respond as he rushed over to his toilet, feeling the bile rise in his throat as he leaned down and began heaving into the bowl, the contents of the chicken noodle soup he had eaten last night pouring out of him.

“Roger? Oh jesus shit — ” He didn’t register the voice coming from the bathroom doorway until he felt a soothing hand rubbing his back and another pulling his hair away from his face. He remained like that for a few moments, head in the bowl, before slowly lifting his head up and slumping down against the wall, gripping the toilet rim as support to help keep him sitting up. 

He could only imagine how he looked in that moment. His face felt sweaty and his hair was sticking against his forehead and cheeks, his breath coming out in sharp gasps and pants. He peered up at Brian with glassy eyes and let out a shaky sigh as he watched the other crouch down in front of him.

“That was intense.” The brunette stated softly, leaning forward to brush some of Roger’s damp hair out of his face. “I take it you’re not feeling much better?” 

He simply shook his head and momentarily closed his eyes, trying to calm himself through the small shivers that wracked through him before opening his eyes back up. “No, not really. I just threw up the only meal I’ve had in the past like, 24 hours.”

Giving a thoughtful nod, Brian spoke, “I’ll grab you some water. You should at least stay hydrated. Definitely. Think you can stand?”

“I don’t know, I might need a bit of help.” Roger held his arms out, a small and cheeky grin spreading on his face. 

Rolling his eyes, Brian took both of the younger male’s hands in his own and gently helped him up off of the bathroom ground and onto his own two feet. Roger let out another sigh and rubbed his stomach, glancing back up at the taller through his sandy blond bangs. “Water?”

“Right, have you always been this high-maintenance?” Brian scoffed, a gentle smile playing at his lips. 

“Not since you gave me the opportunity.” The drummer shot back, giving a flirty wink. “Now spoil me. I’m sick.”

“Sure, Princess. As you wish.”

Something shifted inside of Roger at the nickname and he swallowed audibly, lowering his gaze to the ground. The curly haired man didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t make anything of it. Instead, he simply walked out and left to get Roger a glass of water as he promised.

His absence gave the blond the time to collect himself and he released a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. He walked over to his bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection, noticing how much paler he was due to the sickness. He also noticed the faint blush on his cheeks, the soft pink and the dark circles under his eyes seeming to be the only colors noticeable on his face at the moment.

Rubbing his hand over his face and smacking his lips, Roger turned the faucet on and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and leaned down to brush his teeth and wash his face. He couldn’t imagine how his breath must’ve smelled from the vomit.

After he had finished and had put his things back into place, he began to comb his fingers through his hair, trying to rid of the minor tangles he had. Brian had reappeared with a glass of water and a few pills in his hands a moment later and glancing over and looking at him in the mirror, Roger noticed the soft look in Brian’s eyes as he watched the sick one card his fingers through his hair. He looked as if he were in a trance and it send a tingle shooting down Roger’s spine.

“See something you like?” 

Whatever it was that he was trapped in, Brian seemed to snap out of it and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “Uh, no. Well it’s - I - it’s nothing. Here’s your water. And some meds for your nausea.”

Roger turned around, leaning against the sink as he smirked at the other, cocking his head to the side. “Sure.” Walking over to him, he grabbed the pills and swallowed them before taking the water and downing it as well. “Thank you. Have you got something on your mind?” 

Brian simply shook his head again, though he averted his eyes and glanced down towards the floor, a faint blush noticeable on his cheeks. 

Roger watched him, clutching the empty glass in one hand while the other came up to rest on Brian’s shoulder. “Bri, look at me.” 

Hesitantly, Brian slowly looked up, hazel eyes locking with bright blue. “Yes?”

“I don’t know.” Roger whispered, his gentle hand on the man’s shoulder slightly tightening. “Just.. wanted to look at you. I think.” God, Roger had never noticed how _pretty_ Brian was. How had he not noticed?

“I don’t look bad, do I?”

“No.” He breathed, shaking his head. “God, never. You could never look bad. Though, I imagine I resemble some type of bloody raccoon at the moment.” 

Brian chuckled quietly. “No, you don’t. Even though you’ve just puked out your dinner from last night - ”

“Oh gross, shut up.”

“I’m joking. You still look as attractive as you always do.”

“Mhm, you think I’m attractive?” Roger batted his eyelashes, stepping closer.

The question and movements seemed to shock Brian because his eyes went wide and his face flushed with crimson. “Well - Well.. sure. I mean, doesn’t everyone?” 

“Perhaps. I guess I just like the fact that it’s how  you think of me.”

“Wait, no that’s not - that isn’t what I meant - ”

Roger let out a breathy laugh. “Relax Bri, I’m just teasing you. Taking the piss, is all.”

“Oh. Right. Yeah, of course.” He seemed to relax a bit and cracked a small smile at the blond which made Roger’s heart leap in his chest.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks and also down south to his groin and it made him feel hot all over. 

Brian must have noticed because a look of concern flashed across his face and he stepped closer. “Rog, you alright?” He asked softly as he placed a delicate hand on the drummer’s face to feel his temperature, Roger’s eyelids fluttering closed as he did so.

“You’re hot.”

Damn right he is.

“I think you should take a warm shower.”

That’s probably a good idea.

“Mhm, and perhaps you’ll be in there with me?” He mumbled, opening his eyes back up.

Brian gave him a dirty look. “Think I’ll use my own shower, thanks.”

Roger pretended to be hurt, well not really pretend, and tilted his head back. “And to think that you loved me.”

“You think that. Half the time I can hardly stand you.” Brian mumbled, but there was no real hatred behind it, not if the teasing smile on his face was anything to go by.

“Oh yeah? Fuck you too.” Roger snorted before he smiled up at Brian, flashing his teeth, and leaning up to momentarily rest his head on his shoulder. He gazed up at him, his cheek pressed against his shoulder bone. “You’re stupid.” 

“Maybe. Perhaps a bit. But I think I get it from you, to be quite honest.”

Roger simply raised his head up and gave him the finger before turning away and walking over to his shower. There, he began to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt and then his pants. Soon, he was only left in just his boxers and immediately removed those as well when he heard a strange noise from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Brian awkwardly looking every other direction except in his direction and he couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips at seeing the other all flustered.

“What’s your problem? You’ve seen me naked, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but - but that was always on accidents. We  do live in a house with two other men, there isn’t much room for privacy.” Brian stumbled out, shielding his eyes away from the sight in front of him. 

“Jesus Brian, it’s not a big deal. Just maybe, I don’t know,  get out  if it bothers you?” 

Nodding, Brian quickly made his way towards the bathroom door and left, leaving a naked Roger to wonder what the hell was going on between them.

He’d worry about it after his shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter instead of sleeping but didn’t read over it , so if there’s any mistakes .. kindly let me know (: also what do ya’ll think of me possibly writing a sugar daddy fic with maylor that consists of brian being a complete s u b


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of shameless crack in this chapter tbh

After having showered (and having a quick wank while under the warm spray), Roger stepped out of his bathroom feeling better than he had in the past day and a half. His stomach had settled down, thanks to the meds, and his fever had broke for the while.

Towel still wrapped around his waist, and one in his hand to dry his wet hair, he pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, along with an old t - shirt and slipped them both on. Since he still felt a bit warm and was comfortable enough around the others, he decided not to bother with any pants. Once dressed and his hair mostly dried, he contemplated getting back into bed for a moment or going to the kitchen and getting a snack. 

He chose the kitchen.

He made his way out of his room and walked through the flat, entering the kitchen. John and Freddie were sitting at the table, John’s head resting on Freddie’s shoulder as he read today’s paper and Freddie happily running his finger’s through the other’s hair. Brian wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Mornin’.” He greeted to the other two, shuffling over to the fridge for something to drink. 

“Morning, Roger. How do you feel?” John asked, setting his paper down and staring up at the blond. 

“Feeling any better, my darling?” Freddie chimed, flashing a toothy smile towards Roger as he poured himself a glass of juice and sat down at the table.

“A bit better, yeah. I’ve pumped myself full of meds and they seem to be working.” He shrugs lazily and leans back in his chair while the other two stare at him. “Where’s Bri?” He asked suddenly. 

“Taking a shower, he said. Glad to see he hasn’t killed you yet.” John mused with a teasing grin to which Roger scowled while Freddie giggled at the entire interaction.

“Of course he hasn’t, he loves taking care of me! He loves _me_! I’m his best mate, he told me himself.” He saw how Freddie’s face morphed into one of confusion and he grinned smugly, nodding his head as he continued. “Told me not to tell you, especially you Fred. He just knew you’d be jealous.” 

That was apparently all it took because Freddie then gasped, bewildered. “He said _what_?!” He slammed his hands down on the table, startling the other man that had been peacefully resting on his shoulders just moments before. “Oh, that bastard! Tell me you’re joking! You’re joking, right?”

John rolled his eyes at the brunette’s dramatics, patting his shoulder reassuringly. “Calm down Fred, Brian loves us all equally.” 

“No he doesn’t, he said so himself that I’m his favorite.” Roger grinned again, amused at how fast John’s face fell at that.

“Well, than.” He murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” Freddie cried, burying his face into John’s shoulder as he sobbed. “Brian, that traitor!” 

“What did I do now?” Came the voice from the hallway as Brian walked into the kitchen, dressed in a clean pair of navy blue sweats and a plain white t - shirt. His hair still looked a bit damp from his shower.

“Freddie’s disowning you because you favor Roger instead of him.” John answered in an unamused tone as he tried to comfort the wailing man next to him. “You’re my favorite, you know.” He murmured to Freddie and it seemed to calm the other man down a bit as he grumbled something quietly into John’s shoulder. 

“Damn it, Roger.”

Roger gazed up at him with an innocent smile. “They had a right to know. Besides, Deaky actually thought you had in it you to kill me. Don’t you think that’s insane?” 

“I still wouldn’t put it past him.” 

“Shut up, John.” Roger huffed before turning back to Brian. “Well?”   
  
“Well, you are very high-maintenance.” Brian barely managed to dodge Roger’s punch. Luckily, it was a weak attempt on the other man’s part. Raising his hands in defense, he added, “But I still care about you enough to put up with it. Besides, this is the nicest you’ve ever been to me like, ever. And you’re cute when you’re needy.”

Roger didn’t notice the stares he and Brian were getting from the other two men sitting from the table, nor did he realize the blood that was rushing to his cheeks from the sweet comment. 

“See? He loves me.” He stated proudly.  
  
“It appears he does.” Freddie waggled his eyebrows, turning his head and grinning like a madman at John who just simply sighed at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Freddie, no.” He warned. The other simply slapped a hand to his chest and gave an offended look, his eyes going wide. “Well now, what did I say? Hm?”

He sighed again for about the fifth time in the past few minutes. “You know, I forget why I love you sometimes.” He spoke casually, watching Freddie’s face fill with shock for the second time that morning. 

“You ass, you know why!”   
  
“Because you buy me food?”   
  
“John Richard Deacon.”

“Yes.”

“Is that really all you love me for?” 

“You also rub my back. You’re really good at that.”   
  
He gave an affectionate sigh and pressed a kiss to the side of John’s face. He placed his hands on both sides of his face and squeezed his cheeks to form a fish face, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You know it, my little fish. Only the best back rubs for you.”   
  
“Did you just call me a fish?”

As the two continued to bicker and then simultaneously make up, Brian and Roger decided to indulge in their own personal conversation, ignoring the other two in the background.

“How do you feel?” Brian asked, taking a seat down next to Roger as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Better, now that you’re here and have saved me from these tossers.” Roger whispered the last part in a low tone, but Freddie somwhow managed to hear and shot a dirty look in the blond’s direction.

Brian rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe you told them.”

“Well, it was worth it. You should’ve seen their faces Bri, especially Fred’s.”

“Well, I definitely heard him. We’re dead to both of them them, you know.”

Roger tried his best not to giggle and failed, hiding his grin in his glass as he gulped down the remainder of his juice. “Possibly.”

Later that afternoon, Roger had laid down to take a nap and managed to convince Brian to join him. Soon, the two were fast asleep with Brian’s arm wrapped around Roger’s waist much like the night before.

Roger was the first one to wake up and he peeled his eyes open, slowly blinking away the sleep that clouded his vision. It took him a few moments to become aware of where he was, but he soon became alert and smiled to himself when he felt Brian’s body still laying next to him. 

He wiggled, careful not to wake the sleeping man next to him, and turned onto his side to he could look at Brian while he slept. 

Brian looked like an angel while he slept, his long curly hair falling around his face and onto the pillows, resembling a dark halo. Brian as an angel. Yeah, he liked that. 

“So pretty..” He breathed out softly, eyes roaming over the other’s face. Something about Brian was so inexplicably irresistible and it seemed to be drawing Roger further and further in and he couldn’t seem to figure out what the hell was going on. But he didn’t really want to. Before he could even begin to stop himself, he was reaching out, tracing a delicate hand over the guitarist’s face, running a gentle thumb across his cheekbone.

His face was practically glowing, he seemed so much more relaxed when he slept. It made Roger feel slightly guilty, having Brian act as his own personal slave while he got better. And the man had wanted nothing in return, he simply did it because he cared. 

He cared about Roger. 

The thoughts sent butterflies straight to the blond’s stomach and this time, he knew it wasn’t from the nausea. It was all because of Brian. The reason he had butterflies his stomach, the reason his heart fluttered, the reason he seemed to feel a bit better whenever the brunette smiled at him or simply touched him, spoke to him or - 

Shit.

Shit. 

_Oh fuck_. 

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. No. There’s no way.  
  
There is no fucking possible way that Roger was in love with Brian. 

“Oh my god.” He whispered to himself, eyes going wide as he came to the realization. Brian. _Brian_. Of all the people he could’ve fallen in love with, it had to be Brian. His best friend. His band mate. The man fucking _sleeping_ in the bed right next to him. He couldn’t believe himself.

Well, yes he could. It was Brian. Brian, the most gentle and kind man Roger had ever met in his entire life. The man who volunteered himself to be a personal doctor for Roger and wanted nothing in return. The man who always managed to calm Roger down before he got into a fight as he would almost guarantee that the drummer would come home with a bloody nose. The man who would stay up late cleaning up said bloody nose when Roger would manage to get into those fights. The man he could trust his life with.

The man he was completely and utterly falling in love with.

“I’m gonna fucking kill myself.” 

“We’ll have to find a new drummer if you do that.” Came Brian’s sleepy reply as he yawned, hazel eyes fluttering open. Roger hadn’t even noticed he him stir.

“Oh hey, you’re awake?” He asked, his voice coming out a pitch higher than normal.

Brian gave a short nod as he yawned again, trying to fully wake up and clear away the sleep clouding his mind. “Mhm, yeah. Is this your hand on my face?”   
  
Roger went red. “Sorry, yeah. It was for uh - nothing.” He blinked, moving to pull his hand back but Brian stopped him, reaching his own hand up to keep his in place. 

“No, you can keep it there if you want. I don’t mind.” He smiled. 

Roger shifted awkwardly, his eyes casting downwards as he felt his face grow hotter. “Really? You don’t think it’s too weird?” 

Shaking his head, he reached his hand out and pressed it against the drummer’s cheek, letting his thumb trace gently over the skin. “Why would you think it’s too weird?”

Roger suddenly became aware of just how fast his heart was beating as he gazed back up at Brian and found that the other was staring right back at him, an unreadable expression on his face. “I don’t think it is. I like it a lot, actually.” He replied, voice dropping down to a small whisper.   
  
“So do I.” Brian whispered back. 

Oh god, Roger was done for. He was truly done for. He felt like he could hardly breathe, not with Brian touching him like this. And staring at him like that. It was almost too much for him and yet, he still wanted more. He wanted simply more of Brian.

“Bri.” He wheezed out, inching closer to the taller figure next him. 

“Yes, Rog?” He murmured, completely unaware of what the blond was about to say next. 

“Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will hopefully be when they fuck lmao

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic lmao please don’t hate me


End file.
